This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project has three studies that utilize the cohorts of stressed and control nonhuman primates generated during the previous funding period of the Conte grant. Study 1 investigators examined the effects of early stress on subsequent cognitive abilities, with an emphasis on declarative and non-declarative memory functions. Study 2 investigators looked at the effects of early stress on the development of emotional behavior, with an emphasis on fear and anxiety, and changes in cerebral glucose metabolism. Study 3 investigator asked whether early stress results in acquiring cocaine self-administration more rapidly than control monkeys, and whether there is more resistance to extinction compared to control monkeys. The studies used structural and/or functional brain imaging to clarify the relationship between behavioral changes and changes in brain, and will look at neurochemical assessments to clarify the relation between behavioral changes and brain chemistry due to early life stress. Study 1 and Study 2 use the same groups of monkeys. This is both an efficient use of a very valuable resource that allows us to compare findings in two different domains of behavior, i.e., memory and emotion, in the same animals. By necessity, an entirely separate group of monkeys is being used for Study 3. Monkeys continued to be tested. Several have been fitted with telemetry implants and undergone PET studies. Study 3 monkeys are nearing completion of training. This was the final year of funding under the Conte Center grant. The animals are being reassigned to projects that will allow us to continue investigations into the effects of early life stress.